My love XXXXX
by Vyndanika
Summary: Apakah yang akan siwon lakukan, saat ia tahu ternyata ia memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik dari Kibum sang mantan kekasih. sedangkan saat ini, dia sudah bertunangan dengan Yoona. Sibum couple 3
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja manis baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan Internasional. Dia mengenakan celana Jeans berwarna hitam dan kaos berwarna putih. Kedua mata tajamnya mencari seseorang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya saat dia sampai di Korea.

"Kibum ah…" panggil seorang namja cantik bersama kekasihnya.

"Heechul hyung…Hankyung hyung…aku kira kalian lupa menjemputku"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa menjemput dongsaeng kesayanganku, hm? Ayo cepat, member yang lain sedang menunggumu di dorm" ujar Heechul sambil menarik koper Kibum.

"Member yang lain? Apa 'Dia' ada disana juga hyung?"

"Ne member yang lain dan beberapa artis SM yang lain. Jika 'dia' yang kau maksud adalah Choi Si Won, dia juga ada di dorm. Aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu dan Siwon, yang aku mau sekarang adalah kau ikut dan bertemu dengan member yang lain. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak suka penolakan" kata Heechul sambil berjalan mendahului Kibum dan Hankyung.

"Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kajja" kata Hankyung sambil merangkul Dongsaengnya itu.

Yah, namja manis itu adalah Kim Kibum. Ice prince di Super Junior yang baru saja menyelesaikan sekolah aktingnya tanpa public mengetahuinya, berilah pujian pada agensinya yang sangat menutup rapat keberangkatannya ke Amerika untuk memperdalam aktingnya itu. ada yang menanyakan mengapa Kibum hanya memanggil Siwon dengan 'dia'.

Sebenarnya, kedua member paling cool di Super Junior ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Ralat…mereka adalah sepasang mantan kekasih. Mereka sudah berhubungan semenjak debut dan berjalan hampir 3 tahun, tapi semuanya harus berakhir saat Kibum dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa Siwon sudah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yoona member SNSD. Setelah mereka berpisah, kibum meminta pada sajangnim mereka untuk vacuum dari super junior dan ingin memperdalam aktingnya. Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah alibi, agar dia tidak harus bertemu dengan Siwon dan melihat kemesraan kedua pasangan itu.

Semakin dekat dengan dorm baru mereka, Kibum juga semakin gugup. Bukan gugup, lebih tepatnya sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya dan terlebih lagi hatinya.

"Ayo turun, kau mau berapa lama lagi disitu" kata Heechul.

"Hyung, aku pulang ke Apartemenku saja. Please hyung"

"Andwae, turun sekarang atau perlu aku yang menyeretmu turun"

Dengan berat hati Kibum turun dan mengikuti kedua hyungnya yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepannya.

"Kibummie….." pekik beberapa member yang ada di dorm lantai 11 itu. mereka langsung berlari memeluk kibum erat, terutama Donghae. Hanya satu member saja yang diam dan beberapa orang lain yang merupakan member SNSD.

"Akhirnya partner kejahatanku kembali. Aku merindukanmu hyung" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat kibum tersenyum ditambah sebuah jitakan di kepala magnae itu.

"Apakah tidak cukup, jika Changmin yang kau jadikan partner?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aniy hyung, changmin itu hanya pelaksana kejahatan sedangkan Kibum hyung pembuat atau lebih tepatnya otak kejahatan yang sebenarnya"

"Kibum sudah tobat dari kejahatan, setelah dia menjadi seorang umma" celetuk Donghae yang langsung mendapatkan glare dari Kibum.

"Siapa bilang? Kibum hyung tetap anggota kami" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, Vyn tidak ikut bersamamu kibummie?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aniy, dia akan menyusul nanti bersama Meoni dan Beojinya. Dia masih ingin menikmati liburannya di universal studio, hyung. mungkin lusa baru dia datang bersama Umma dan Appa"

"Berapa umurnya sekarang Bummie?"

"5 tahun hyung dan sekarang dia sedang dalam masa-masa sangat aktif. Aku rasa kalian akan kualahan jika bersamanya dan dia akan sangat cocok jika bertemu Kyuhyun, karena Vyn sangat suka game dan juga jahil"

"Sepertinya ada sebagian di dirimu yang menurun kepadanya hyung" kata Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mulai pestanya" kata Donghae.

Donghae menarik tangan kibum ke ruanng tengah dan disana sudah ada beberapa member SNSD, SHINee dan juga DBSK.

"Annyeong!" sapa kibum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang Kibum/hyung"

"Gomawo, kalian sudah menyempatkan diri menyambutku"

"Bummie ah, kau merindukanmu. Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Tidak pernah mengabariku sama sekali" protes Changmin sambil memeluk salah satu sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Mianhae Minnie ah, aku sibuk…."

"Lalu mana keponakanku. Bukankah kau berjanji ingin memperkenalkannya padaku sebelum kau pergi" bisiknya sangat pelan.

"Dia bersama Meoni dan Beojinya. Lusa dia akan kembali"

"Kau tidak ingin mempertemukan dengan Appanya?"

"Dia akan bertemu dengan appanya segera. Aku sudah lelah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama beberapa tahun ini darinya"

"Itu nasibmu, kenapa mempunyai anak yang kelewat cerdas sepertinya"

"Itu karena perpaduan antara aku dan Appanya"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Mau ku beritahu sebuah rahasia?" Tanya Changmin yang sejak tadi belum juga melepaskan pelukannya. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siwon dari tadi menatap kearah kita dan seolah-olah dia ingin membunuhku sekarang juga. Dia masih mencintaimu, bummie ah"

"Itu tidak mungkin Changminie. Dia mencintai Yoona bukan aku"

"Mau membuktikannya. Aku akan mencium pipimu, lalu lihatlah kearah Siwon yang ada di sebelah kananmu. Kita mulai"

Chu~~ changmin mencium pipi kanan Kibum dan membuat Kibum lngsung menoleh karah kanan. Dia bisa siwon yang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Benarkan prediksiku"

Saat Kibum akan membalas perkataan Changmin, ponselnya berbunyi dan nama putrid kesayangannya terpampang di sana.

"Aku akan mengangkat telpon dulu" kata kibum pada changmin lalu menuju ke balkon dorm.

"Yeobs…." Belum selesai kibum menyapa, anaknya itu sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Umma…"

"Waeyo baby?"

"Umma dimana?"

"Umma di dorm sayang. Kenapa? Vyn dimana, kenapa ribut sekali?"

"Vyn dibandara bersama Meoni dan Beoji"

"Bandara?"

"Incheon International Airport umma"

"Mwo? Berikan ponselmu pada Beoji"

"Yeobseo Bummie ah" kata sang appa.

"Appa, kalian sudah sampai di korea?"

"Ne, anakmu yang memaksa kami untuk berangkat di hari yang sama denganmu"

"Sekarang appa dimana?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Baru saja sampai di depan dormmu. Sudah dulu, kami akan naik keatas"

Baru saja kibum akan bicara, appanya sudah mematikan telponnya sepihak. Saat kibum akan berjalan masuk, tubuhnya dihadang oleh Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana. Kibum berusaha menyingkirkan Siwon, tapi tidak bisa. Dia menatap tajam kearah Siwon. Mata yang sudah beberapa tahun ini sudah tak pernah ia lihat lagi.

Ting tong….Ting tong… terdengar bel dormitory Super Junior. Changmin yang memang tidak jauh dari pintu membuka pintu dan melihat kedua orang tua kibum dan juga seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Pipinya yang sedikit chubby, kulit putihnya, rambut kehitaman berponinya yang lurus, bibir merahnya, matanya yang indah dan juga senyuman manisnya membuat Changmin terdiam.

"Jussi, apa Bummie umma ada?" tanyanya dengan sangat lucu.

"Apakah putri cantik ini bernama Choi Vyn Da?"

"Ne, Choi Vyn Da imnida jussi"

"Changmin Jussi Imnida. Ayo masuk, kita cari ummamu" ajak Changmin sambil menggendong Vyn dan menyuruh kedua orang tua Kibum ikut masuk juga.

"Ahjussi…Ahjumma…." Sapa member super junior yang lain.

"Annyeong…"

Ryeowook mengajak kedua orangtua kibum ke dapur dan membuatkan mereka sebuah teh. Mereka juga mengobrol disana, menjauh dari keramaian yang dibuat oleh anak muda itu.

Sedangkan Vyn yang masih digendongan Changmin, sekarang sedang di kelilingi oleh member super junior, dbsk, snsd dan Shinee. Vyn hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tidak melihat sosok ummanya diantara orang-orang itu.

"Bummie umma!" panggilnya sambil mulai menangis yang membuat sepasang mantan kekasih yang sejak tadi masih bertatapan tersadar. Kibum segera mendorong tubuh Siwon dan menghampiri anaknya.

"Choi Vyn Da. Kenapa menangis baby?" Tanya Kibum saat melihat Vyn memeluk leher Changmin erat saat melihat orang-orang itu mulai gemas kepadanya.

"Umma…."

Kibum mendekat kearah changmin dan mengambil alih sang anak dari Changmin. "uljimma. Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berangkat cepat, hm. Bukannya Vyn bilang masih ingin menikmati taman hiburan disana?"

"Vyn mau sama umma saja"

"Dasar manja. Vyn sudah memperkenalkan diri pada Jussi dan Jumma?" Tanya Kibum yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Vyn.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada Jussi dan Jumma. Arraseo"

"ne umma. Annyeonghaseo Jussi dan Jumma. Cheoneun, Choi Vyn Da imnida. Umur Vyn sekarang 5 tahun"

"choi…" gumam Siwon saat gadis kecil itu menyebutkan marga yang sama dengannya. 'bukankah kibum mengadopsinya, seharusnya anak itu menggunakan marga kim. Atau jangan-jangan kibum ingin anak itu tetap menggunakan marga aslinya? Lalu kenapa dia memanggil kibum dengan umma' pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya.

Mereka semua duduk dilantai sambil mengelilingi Vyn yang duduk dipangkuan Kibum. Mereka tampak begitu gemas pada Vyn yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"Vyn ah. Apa Vyn ingat dengan Changminie jussi dan Kyu jussi yang sering umma ceritakan?" Tanya Kibum pada Vyn yang hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Vyn.

"Ne, Vyn ingat umma. Changmin jussi yang jahil dan Kyu jussi yang jahil juga pencinta game"

"YAK, hyung kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada keponakanku yang cantik ini" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Baby lihat, dua orang yang ada didepan Vyn itu adalah changmin jussi dan Kyu jussi. Yang tadi menggendong Vyn adalah Changmin jussi, terus yang disebelahnya itu Kyu Jussi"

"Berarti yang tadi mencubit pipi Vyn paling keras adalah Kyu jussi. Kalau begitu, Vyn lebih suka sama Changmin Jussi saja"

"Benarkah? Padahal tadi Kyu jussi mau membelikan apa saja yang Vyn inginkan"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, Vyn ah sayang sama Kyu jussi dan changmin jussi" kata Vyn sambil memeluk kedua orang itu.

"Sudah malam, sepertinya kami harus kembali ke dorm. Changmin ah, ayo kita pulang. Besok ada jadwal padat" kata Yunho yang mulai berdiri diikuti oleh member yang lain.

"Vyn ah, changmin jussi pulang dulu ne. kita bertemu lagi besok dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyu jussi, dia itu berbahaya"

"Ne Jussi…." Kata Vyn sambil mencium pipi Changmin.

Tak lama, satu persatu mulai pergi kecuali penghuni dorm itu dan satu orang yeoja bernama Im Yoona yang masih saja betah bermesraan dengan Siwon. Kedua orangtuanya sudah pulang bersama dengan member SHINee tadi. Mereka kembali kekediaman mereka, sedangkan Vyn dan kibum sepertinya akan menginap mala mini karena Vyn yang semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah sudah jam segini. Lebih baik aku pulang oppa. Annyeong siwon oppa, saranghae" kata Yoona sambil mencium bibir Siwon sekilas yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh kedua mata Kibum.

"Hahahaha, umma tolong Vyn. Kyu Jussi mengejar Vyn" kata VYn sambil tertawa lalu berdiri di belakang sang umma dan memeluk leher ummanya erat.

"Vyn tidak akan bisa lari dari Kyu jussi" kata Kyu yang mulai menggelitiki Vyn lagi.

Vyn melepaskan pelukannya di leher Kibum, kemudian berlari lagi. Dia berlindung di belakang semua member, lalu berlari lagi dengan tawa yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

Bruk… semuanya langsung menatap kearah sumber suara, Vyn terjatuh. Kibum yang akan berdiri langsung berhenti saat melihat putrinya sudah terlebih dahulu diangkat oleh Siwon.

"Hiks…hikss…umma-appa" tangis Vyn mulai pecah. Saat menangis, Vyn akan selalu memanggil nama umma dan appa, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia tidak pernah tahu siapa appanya yang sebenarnya.

"Sssh, putri cantik tidak boleh menangis. Jika menangis, nanti kecantikannya akan hilang" kata Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Vyn.

"Hiks…hikss…umma-appa"

"Sssh…" kata Siwon sambil berusaha menenangkan Vyn lagi.

Kibum langsung terdiam. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana Vyn jika menangis. Vyn tidak akan mudah diam jika menangis, harus Kibum yang turun tangan baru Vyn akan berhenti menangis. Tapi hanya digendongan Siwon saja, Vyn sudah berhenti menangis.

'apa kau nyaman bersama appamu sayang?' Tanya Kibum didalam hati.

Kibum mendekat kearah Siwon dan mengambil Vyn dari pelukan siwon. "Sssh…anak umma dan appa yang cantik tidak boleh menangis. Kalau Vyn menangis, tidak akan ada lagi bintang yang akan mengabulkan permohonan Vyn. Vyn mau tidak bisa melihat bintang lagi?"

Vyn yang tadi masih sedikit terisak, langsung menghentikan isakannya dan menatap Kibum. "Aniy, vyn ingin melihat bintang lagi. Vyn ingin bintang mengabulkan permohonan Vyn untuk bertemu appa, seperti yang umma sering katakan pada Vyn"

"Vyn akan bertemu appa, tapi jangan menangis lagi dan jangan lupa berdoa pada Tuhan. Arraseo"

"Arasseo mommy…"

"Hei, kenapa memanggil mommy lagi. Bukankah kemarin sudah berjanji untuk memanggil Umma"

"Aniy, Vyn ingin memanggil mommy seperti biasanya"

"Dasar. Putri cantik satu ini, sebenarnya anak siapa hm?"

"Choi Vyn Da itu putrinya Choi Kibum dan Choi Daddy" kata Vyn yang lalu membuat semua orang disitu menatap Kibum heran, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang memang sudah mengetahui sejak awal siapa sebenarnya ayah dari Vyn.

"Choi Kibum…Choi Daddy?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aniy hyung, Vyn hanya main-main saja tadi jangan menganggapnya serius" kata Kibum berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Bukankah itu dulu panggilan sayangmu pada Siwon, bummie ah? Lalu siwon akan memanggilmu dengan Choi Kibum?" selidik kangin.

"Aniy hyung, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Vyn memang memanggil appanya dengan Daddy, lalu kebetulan saja marga appanya itu Choi"

"Lalu kenapa dia memanggilmu Choi Kibum? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, kim ki bum?" Tanya Yesung yang kali ini sukses membuat Kibum terdiam.

Leeteuk mengambil Vyn dari Kibum. "Vyn baby, boleh Teukie Jussi tahu siapa itu Choi Daddy?"

"Choi Daddy itu daddynya Vyn, Teukie Jumma. Daddynya Vyn itu bilangnya mommy adalah namja yang tampan, tinggi, baik dan bilang mommy Daddy itu hanya mencintai mommy seorang. Terus mommy bilang, Daddy itu adalah orang yang akan selalu menjaga orang-orang yang ia sayang, daddy juga rajin ke gereja bahkan mommy sering menyebut daddy pastur choi hehehe. Tapi sampai sekarang, mommy tidak pernah memberitahu nama Daddy. Vyn hanya pernah melihat fotonya saja dan itu hanya sekali. Mommy menjadikannya wallpaper di iphonenya" terang Vyn dengan polosnya tanpa tahu beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan mengintimidasi.

"Berikan ponselmu" kata Yesung.

Kibum hanya diam dan tidak mengikuti perintah Yesung tadi. "Aku bilang berikan ponselmu. Aku tidak ingin berteriak dihadapan keponakanku"

Kibum merogoh celananya dan memberikan ponselnya pada Yesung. Yesung menyalakan ponsel kibum dan melihat wallpaper di ponsel dongsaengnya itu. yesung terkejut saat melihat foto Kibum dan Siwon saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu.

"Bilang, kalau ini bohong kibummie"

"…."kibum hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung mendekat kearah Vyn dan memperlihatkan wallpaper itu pada keponakannya. "Vyn ah, apa ini Choi Daddy?"

"Ne, yesung Jussi itu Choi Daddy. Choi Daddy tampan kan" yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung.

"Wookie, bisakah kau membawa Vyn kelantai 12 dan ajak dia bermain disana. Jangan turun sampai aku memberitahumu"

"Ne hyung"

Vyn keluar bersama Ryeowook, meninggalkan ke 12 orang itu di ruang tengah. "Biisa kau jelaskan semuanya Kim Kibum" kata Yesung.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan hyung? Vyn itu putriku, lalu apa lagi"

"Lalu apa maksud Vyn yang bilang kalau foto di walpapermu itu adalah Daddynya. Kau membohongi kami, bummie ah. Kau bilang, kau mengadopsi Vyn tapi kenyataannya…"

"Dia bukan appanya, karena aku adalah appa dan ummanya" kata Kibum masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siwon adalah daddynya 'kan? Siwon adalah appa kandung dari Vyn" ucap Yesung yang membuat semua orang disitu langsung menatap kearahnya dan Siwon bergantian, sedangkan siwon terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Bukan, yesung hyung. Vyn adalah anakku, bukan anaknya atau siapapun itu"

"Kalau begitu, kita tes DNA untuk membuktikan semuanya"

"Untuk apa? Dia anakku hyung, aku daddy dan mommynya"

"Lalu kenapa Vyn mengatakan kalau siwon adalah Choi daddynya. Kau tidak bisa mengelak kibum. Vyn butuh daddynya. Vyn harus tahu, siapa daddynya karena dia juga membutuhkan daddynya" kata leeteuk.

Kibum terdiam. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, dia berusaha menahan air matanya. Heechul yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Kibum erat dari belakang.

"Benarkah itu? apa benar, Vyn adalah putriku? Jawab aku kim ki bum" kali ini suara Siwon yang terdengar.

"Aniyo, dia bukan putrimu Choi Siwon ssi" kata Kibum.

"Kau bohong. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau akan meremas tanganmu kuat-kuat jika kau berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Jadi benar, Vyn adalah putriku. Putri kita"

"Bukan. BUKAN…VYN BUKAN PUTRIMU"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Memberitahu apa? Bukankah kau lebih mementingkan kekasihmu itu Siwon ssi. Bukankah kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku dulu, Siwon ssi"

"Aku mencintaimu, Bummie ah. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, kalau kau sedang hamil saat itu"

"VYN BUKAN PUTRIMU. Harus aku katakan berapa kali lagi, hah. Dia putriku, putri Kim Ki Bum dan dia tidak memiliki appa"

"Emosimu saat ini membuktikan, bahwa Vyn adalah anakku. Dia anakku 'kan?"

"Bukan, dia bukan anakmu. Harus berapa kali lagi aku menjelaskannya, hah?"

"Jika dia bukan anakku, kenapa kau memakaikannya kalung dengan cincin pertunangan kita dulu?" satu pertanyaan dari siwon itu sukses membungkam mulutnya.

Suasana tampak tenang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya yesung mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeob…"

",…."

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa Wookie ah? Aku keatas sekarang"

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya KIbum.

"Vyn ah, dia terjatuh Kibummie"

"Mwo?"

Kibum segera keluar dari dorm itu dan berlari kearah lift. Saat lift terbuka, ternyata Ryeowook ada didalam lift itu sambil berusaha menahan darah yang keluar dari kepala Vyn.

"Baby…"

"Mommy…" panggil VYn lirih.

Kibum langsung mengambil alih Vyn dan menggendong anaknya itu.

"Ssh, tenang ne. vyn anak pintar 'kan, jadi jangan menangis. Peluk umma erat, terus ucapkan semua keinginan Vyn. Jangan sampai Vyn tidur, mengerti"

"Ne mommy…Vyn ingin bertemu Daddy, vyn ingin mommy terus tersenyum…."

Vyn terus menyebutkan semua keinginannya, kali ini suaranya semakin kecil dan kecil dan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan saja. Sampai di rumah sakit, Siwon langsung mengambil Vyn dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah sakit dengan segera, sedangkan kibum tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kibum segera keluar dan mengikuti Siwon juga beberapa member Super Junior yang lain.

Kini mereka bertiga belas duduk didepan ruang operasi. Vyn menautkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa untuk keselamatan anaknya, putrinya yang sangat ia sayangi. Kibum membuka kedua matanya saat menyadari tangannya di genggam oleh tangan besar seseorang.

"Wonnie hyung" ucapnya lirih. Dia tidak menggunakan kata ssi lagi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah"

"Vyn tidak suka sakit hyung. Dia tidak bisa menahan sakit"

Siwon beralih memeluk Kibum dan menenangkannya. Siwon memeluk kibum dengan sangat lembut dan membuat kibum nyaman, sangat nyaman.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang keluar dari ruangan itu. kibum semakin khawatir, untung saja Siwon ada disampingnya dan menenangkannya.

"Maaf, adakah diantara kalian semua yang bergolongan darah O negative dan B negative. Kami memerlukannya sekarang" kata seorang suster yang terrlihat begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Aku saja, golongan darahku B negative" kata Siwon.

"Baiklah, anda masuk bersama saya"

Sekarang, Vyn sudah berbaring di ruang perawatan. Sedangkan Kibum terus menggenggam tangan mungil anaknya itu.

"Baby, bangunlah. Umma merindukanmu baby"

"Kibum, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur saja di sofa, biar aku yang menjaganya" kata Siwon.

"Tapi hyung…."

"Tidurlah, biar aku menjaga putri kita"

Kibum hanya menurut dan berjalan kearah sofa.

Siwon pov.

Aku membenarkan letak selimut pada Kibum dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Aku duduk disamping Vyn dan menggenggan tangan mungilnya. Dia adalah anakku, anakku bersama kibum. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, wajahnya memang lebih mirip dengan Kibum.

"Maafkan daddy sayang. Selama ini, Daddy tidak pernah ada untukmu dan mommy" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Daddy…." Gumamnya lirih sambil membuka kedua matanya.

"Ne baby, Daddy disini"

"Jussi daddynya Vyn?"

"Ne, ini choi daddy…"

"Vyn ingin memeluk Daddy"

Aku berdiri dan memeluk putriku yang cantik ini. "Maafkan Daddy, baru bertemu dengan Vyn sekarang"

"Gwenchana Daddy"

"Sekarang Vyn tidur ne, biar kepalanya tidak sakit lagi"

"Ne Daddy, love you"

"Love you too baby"

Setelah Vyn kembali tertidur, aku mengambil ponselku dan berusaha menghubungi Yoona. Beberapa kali aku mencoba, tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Aku mencobanya sekali lagi, cukup lama sampai aku mendengar suaranya.

"Yeobseo oppa. Mianhae, tadi aku sedang didapur bersama yang lain dan ponselku ku tinggalkan di kamar"

"Gwenchana. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Mwoya?"

"Kita hentikan semuanya. Kita hentikan hubungan bodoh kita ini"

"Maksudmu apa oppa? Bukankah semua baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berpisah"

"Aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan hubungan palsu kita. Lagipula selama hampir 4 tahun ini aku tidak bisa mencintaimu"

"Apa karena Kibum oppa dan anaknya itu? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka?"

"Iya, aku ingin membayar semua kesalahanku padanya. Aku ingin membangun kehidupan rumah tangga bersamanya dan putri kami"

"Apa oppa fikir akan segampang itu? bagaimana dengan ELF? Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu dan yang paling penting adalah Lee sajangnim?"

"Aku akan berusaha memohon pada mereka, jika perlu aku akan berlutut pada mereka. Aku ingin bahagia bersama kibum dan juga putriku"

"Kita lihat saja, apakah oppa akan benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskan oppa"


	2. My love Kxxxx -Fashback-

FLASHBACK

Choi Siwon dan Kim kibum. Siapa yang tidak tahu kedua orang ini? Keduanya adalah member dari Super Junior. Apakah kalian tahu sebuah rahasia kecil? Ah bukan rahasia kecil tampaknya, tapi sebuah rahasia Besar sangat besar. Kedua namja tampan ini -meskipun salah satunya sedikit meragukan untuk dikatakan tampan- sebenarnya menjalin sebuah hubungan yang terlarang. Keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih, sejauh ini hanya member Super Junior dan manager mereka saja yang tahu. Mereka benar-benar menutup rapat hubungan keduanya dari orangtua mereka, management dan pastinya ELF.

"Kibum hyung, lihatlah Siwon hyung daritadi merayu SungminKU" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Siwon yang sedang berada didapur bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Kibum dingin sambil memainkan ipad Siwon.

"Kau tidak cemburu padanya, hyung?"

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau cemburu melihat Siwon mendekati Sungmin hyung?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Sungmin hyung kan kekasihku"

"Pabbo. Aku tahu sekali sifatmu magnae. Kalau kau cemburu, lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini dan berbicara padaku. Bukankah biasanya kau akan langsung menarik Siwon hyung menjauh dari Sungmin hyung"

"Aishh, kenapa susah sekali membuatmu cemburu padanya hyung" kata Kyuhyun kesal sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum geli, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya browsing. "Karena dalam hubungan yang dibutuhkan adalah sebuah kepercayaan, kyuhyun ah. Kau tidak bisa mengekang hidup seseorang dengan rasa kecemburuanmu. Lagipula, jika ia memang takdirmu pasti kemanapun dia pergi, bersama siapapun dia berhubungan, bukankah pada akhirnya dia akan kembali kepelukanmu lagi" kalimat panjang dari Kibum sanggup membungkam Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membrowsing tentang kehamilan. Apa adikmu seddang hamil? Tapi bukankah adikmu masih kecil. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang hamil hyung?"

"Aish, diamlah Kyuhyun. Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia, hanya kau dan Heechul hyung yang mengetahuinya"

"Mwoya?"

"Aku hamil dan sekarang usia kandunganku, 2 minggu"

"MWO!" pekik Kyuhyun keras membuat beberapa member yang ada didorm menatap aneh kearah mereka, termasuk Siwon.

"YAKK, tidak bisakah kau tutup mulutmu sebentar…." Kata Kibum yang tadi membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangan Kibum dari mulutnya. "Siapa appanya, hyung?"

"Kau fikir dengan siapa sekarang aku berhubungan?"

"Siwon hyung? wah, kalian berdua hebat hyung"

"Diamlah dan jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Hanya kita bertiga yang tahu"

"Kau tidak memberitahu changmin?"

"Belum, dia masih di Jepang. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti"

Dengan usia kandungan yang baru 2 minggu, membuat Kibum harus tahan dengan gejala morningsick. Sudah satu minggu belakangan ini, dia selalu bangun pagi dan mengeluarkan semua yang ada didalam perutnya.

"Gwenchana, bummie ah?"

"Gwenchana Wonnie ah. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja"

"Tapi ini sudah 1 minggu, Bummie ah. Kita ke rumah sakit ne"

"Aniy, tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir"

"Ya sudah, aku akan suruh Wookie membuatkanmu bubur…"

Kibum duduk di ranjangnya, lalu mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih datar itu. "Baby, mommy mohon jangan nakal ne sebelum bulan depan. Bulan depan itu anniversary mommy dan Daddy. Mommy akan memberitahu Daddymu kalau baby sudah ada diperut mommy"

"Bummie ah, ayo kita makan"

"Buburnya sudah, hyung?"

"Ne, ternyata Wookie tadi sedang membuatkan bubur untuk sungmin hyung. kajja"

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya ke dapur. Siwon menyuapi Kibum dengan pelan, membuat semua member yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum melihat couple paling diam dan romantic ini.

"Siwon ah, kau sudah diberitahu oleh manager hyung tentang jadwalmu hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Belum hyung, wae?"

"Hari ini kau ada pemotretan majalah dengan Yoona"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Hari ini aku mau menemani kibum?"

"Sebelumnya, minho yang akan dipasangkan dengan Yoona tapi sajangnim menyuruhmu menggantikan Minho…"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Sudahlah Wonnie, lagipula aku bisa pergi sendiri" kata Kibum menyakinkan Siwon.

"Aniy, kondisimu sedang tidak baik. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi sendirian?"

"Biar aku dan sungmin hyung yang menemani kibum hyung. kau tenang saja Siwon hyung" kata Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah, aku akan pergi dengan Sungmin hyung dan kyuhyun"

"Aish, baiklah aku ambil jadwal itu. dasar orang tua itu, sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan"

Siwon terus mengomel dan menyalahkan sajangnimnya, sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang juga appa dari anaknya.

"Wonnie, berhentilh mengeluh. Jika kau mengeluh, kau akan kehilangan satu kebahagiaanmu, apa kau mau itu?"

"Tapi aku sedang kesal Bummie ah. Dia dengan seenaknya mengganti jadwalku. Seharusnyakan hari ini aku libur dan menemanimu seharian"

Chu… Kibum mencium pipi Siwon dan membuat Siwon langsung berhenti berbicara. Ini pertama kalinya Snow Whitenya menciumnya terebih dahulu.

"Semangatlah dan jangan mengeluh terus. Aku tidak mau kekasihku yang tampan ini cemberut dan terlihat jelek saat pemotretan nanti" kata Kibum sambil mengelus pipi Siwon.

"Arasseo, tapi kau harus memberikanku sebuah hadiah dulu"

"Hadiah apa?"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum. Kibum yang mengerti maksud Siwon memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati ciumannya dengan Siwon. Siwon melumat bibirnya pelan dan lembut. Sebut saja Siwon adalah seorang kisser handal. Dia benar-benar bisa membuat Kibum gila hanya dengan ciuman saja.

"Sudah wonnie. Kau harus berangkat sekarang" ucap Kibum menghentikan Ciuman keduanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kita lanjutkan nanti setelah aku pulang…"

"Ne, berangkatlah sekarang"

"Annyeong, saranghae Choi kibum"

"Ne choi daddy"

Siwon akhirnya pergi diikuti member lain yang kebetulan sedang memiliki jadwal hari itu. Di dorm hanya ada Kibum dan Kyumin couple. Kibum sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memakan buah-buahan yang sebelumnya sudah dikupas dan dipotong oleh Siwon.

"Sungmin hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Sungmin terburu-buru.

"Kibum ah, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang, ada sedikit masalah dirumah jadi aku harus segera pulang. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap akan menemanimu, aku pergi. Annyeong"

"Kau yakin akan menemaniku, Kyu?"

"Ne, lagipula aku juga tidak bisa menemani Sungmin hyung. Memang kau ingin kemana?"

"Antarkan aku ke dorm DBSK. Changmin datang pagi tadi dan aku ingin memberitahunya"

"Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat bertemu dengannya, hyung? kau menyukai Changmin ya?"

"Jaga bicaramu, kalau Siwon mendengarnya kau akan dicincangnya"

"Hyung fikir aku takut pada kuda itu"

"Sudahlah, kita ke dorm DBSK sekarang" kata Kibum sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Mereka hanya berjalan ke dorm DBSK, mengingat mereka hanya berbeda geddung dengan senior mereka itu. kibum terlihat terburu-buru dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin heran dengan _partner in crime_ nya itu. Mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu dorm DBSK, kibum memencet bell itu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Jaejoong membuka pintu.

"Kibum ah..Kyuhyun ah..ayo masuk" kat Jaejoong mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Gomawo hyung. apa changmin ada?"

"Changmin tadi keluar bersama yoochun dan Junsu untuk membeli cemilan. Sebentar lagi juga datang, kalian tunggu saja dulu. aku buatkan minum dulu, ne"

"Gomawo hyung"

Kibum dan kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa menunggu Changmin. Kibum terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menunggu Changmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Kibum yang terlihat begitu imut.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau suka mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Apa aku tadi mengerucutkan bibirku?"

"Ne, kau mengerucutkan bibirmu"

"Pantas saja, beberapa hari ini Siwonnie selalu menciumku tiba-tiba dan mengatakan aku imut"

"Mungkin karena pengaruh baby, hyung"

Cklek….

"Kami pulang. Bummie ah, kau disini? Aku merindukanmu" kata Changmin yang baru saja datang sambil memeluk Kibum erat sangat erat.

"Minnie, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Kau mau membunuhku, hah?"

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

"Cih, berhentilah berbohong Changmin ah. Kau baru saja pergi 2 minggu, dasar evil" kata Kyuhyun yang masih asik duduk di sofa sambil membalas pesan pada Sungminnya.

"Sesama evil tidak boleh saling menggurui. Bukankah kau juga sama berlebihannya denganku. Seingatku kau pernah konser bersama KRY selama 4 hari di jepang, saat kau kembali kau memeluk sungmin begitu erat dan bilang sangaaaat merindukannya. Sekarang lebih berlebihan siapa, aku atau kau evil" kata changmin yang langsung mendapatkan glare dari Kyuhhyun.

"Kalian mau bertengkar atau mendengarkanku?" tanya Kibum dengan nada dingin yang langsung membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan death glare mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kita ke kamarku saja" ujar changmin.

Ketiga namja itu masuk ke sebuah kamar dengan berbagai peralatan games. Sebuah kamar yang nyaman dengan beberapa bingkai foto dari member DBSK yang lain.

"Minnie ah, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" kata Kibum memulai percakapan.

"Ada apa Bummie ah?"

"Minnie ah, aku hamil. Baru 2 minggu"

"Mwo? Jinjja? Aku akan punya keponakan" kata Changmin sambil memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

"Ne, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu dan Kyuhyun. Kalian bisa membantuku 'kan?" tanya Kibum sambil melihat kearah 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?" tanya kedua evil itu.

"Bantu aku menyiapkan anniv kami bulan depan, karena tahun ini giliranku yang menyiapkannya dan juga aku ingin memberitahunya tentang kehamilanku saat anniv nanti"

"Bukan masalah yang besar. Serahkan saja semua padaku dan magnae evil ini, semuanya akan beres dan akan sesuai dengan keinginanmu hyung" kata Changmin.

Plakk…. Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin cukup keras dan membuat Changmin meringis kesakitan.

"YAK… Apa-apaan kau evil?"

"Evil kau bilang? Tidak sadarkah kalau kau juga termasuk evil, magnae?"

"Kau benar-benar mau mencari masalah denganku, hah?"

"Kau yang memulainya"

"Kalian mau berhenti, atau aku panggilkan jaejoong hyung dan heechul hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Kami berhenti hyung. lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau siwon hyung memarahiku karena mengajakmu keluar terlalu lama. Kajja hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Kibum pergi dari dorm DBSK.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak, kibum memberitahu kedua evil magnae itu. kedunya sudah mulai mempersiapakan segala sesuatunya, mulai dari tempat dan hal-hal lainnya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kehamilan kibum selain Kyuhyun dan changmin, hingga sesuatu terjadi dan membuat hyung kesayangannya mengetahui kehamilannya juga.

Sejak pagi tadi, kibum menjalani kebiasaan paginya yaitu morning sick. Semua member sedang sibuk dengan jadwalnya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Siwon yang entah sejak kapan selalu sibuk memenuhi jadwalnya bersama Yoona. Pagi itu morning sick yang dialaminya semakin parah. Dia tidak berhenti mengeluarkan semua yang ada di perutnya, bahkan pagi ini dia belum memakan makanannya sama sekali. Tubuhnya semakin lemah, hingga secara perlahan pandangannya mulai mengabur lalu ia pingsan di kamar mandi.

Heechul yang kebetulan hari itu tidak memiliki jadwal, sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televise. Heechul sedikit heran saat melihat kibum yang sejak tadi ada di kamar mandi, ini sudah terlalu untuk seorang kim ki bum berada di kamar mandi.

"Kibummie ah, apa yang kau lakukan didalam hah? Kibummie"

"…."

"Kibummie ah…." Panggil Heechul lagi namun tak ada jawaban dari Kibum. Heechul mulai panic. Dia mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati dongsaeng kesayangannya itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Bummie, kau kenapa saeng ah. Bummie sadarlah…"

Heechul mengangkat kibum dan membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya, lalu dia menghubungi seorang dokter untuk memeriksa kibum.

"Bagaimana uisa? Apa kibum baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja morning sicknya saja yang sedikit parah"

"Morning sick?"

"Anda tidak tahu, kalau dongsaeng anda ini sedang mengandung? Usia janinnya baru sekitar 3 mingguan, itu yang membuat morning sicknya seperti ini. Jaga pola makannya,, berikan dia susu dan jangan sampai dia memakan obat-obatan karna tidak baik untuk anaknya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, heechul ssi"

"Ne, khamsahamnida uisa"

Heechul hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di samping kibum. Fikirannya benar-benar kacau setelah mendengar jika kibum sedang hamil.

"Chullie hyung" panggil Kibum.

"Ne Bummie ah"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar hyung?"

"Kau tadi pingsan. Uisa bilang kau sedang mengandung? Apa itu benar Kibummie?"

"Ne hyung, aku memang sedang hamil. Tapi aku mohon jangan beritahu yang lain, aku akan memberitahu mereka nanti hyung. aku mohon"

"Siapa appanya? Apa si kuda yang menghamilimu"

"Ne hyung, tapi hyung aku mohon sekali jangan memberitahu yang lain"

Brakk! Terdengar suara pintu di belakang Heechul terbuka. Disana siwon berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah, sepertinya tadi dia terburu-buru sampai ke dorm.

"Bummie ah, gwenchana baby? Heechul hyung bilang kau pingsan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, nan gwenchana"

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja" satu kalimat dari Heechul itu membuat Siwon lngsung melihat kearah Heechul.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?"

"Kibum sedang…." Kata-kata Heechul terhenti saat melihat tatapan memohon dari Kibum. "Dia sedang kelelahan berat. Kau kekasih seperti apa hah? Kekasihmu itu pola makannya berantakan. Pola makan yang berantakan ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang menurun, membuat tubuhnya kelelahan. Awas kalau kau tidak menjaga dongsaeng kesayanganku itu, kau akan kubuat jadi makanannya heebum. Mengerti?"

"Ne hyung, aku mengerti:"

"Sudahlah, aku mau pergi ke tempat Hong Ki. Jaga baik-baik Kibum"

"Gwenchana baby? Mianhae, aku meninggalkanmu dan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Gwenchana Wonnie ah, lagipula ini juga salahku. Tidak menjaga pola makanku dengan baik. Bagaimana pemotretanmu hari ini dengan Yoona?"

"Berjalan lancar. Istirahatlah dulu, akan ku buatkan sup gingseng untukmu…"

"Gomawo wonnie ah"

"Cheonma baby"

3 minggu kemudian…

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak sadar sudah hampir 3 minggu dan esok adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu kibum. Sudah ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi selama 3 minggu ini. Dimulai dari Kibum yang mulai mengidam, yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin kesusahan untuk memenuhi keinginan ibu muda itu. Rumor mengenai Siwon dan Yoona yang memiliki hubungan special, yang membuat hubungan siwon dan kibum sedikit merenggang. Entah darimana rumor itu muncul, yang membuat kedua pasangan paling romantic ini bertengkar hebat beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini keduanya masih saling diam satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menegur terlebih dulu.

Kibum memilih menginap di dorm DBSK dan sekamar dengan Changmin. Sedangkan Siwon masih disibukkan dengan pemotretannya bersama Yoona. Kyuhyun dan Changmin berusaha menenangkan keduanya, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Bummie ah, sampai kapan kau mau marah pada Siwon hyung? bukankah kalian akan merayakan anniv kalian besok?"

"Ah, kau benar changmin ah. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Aku pinjam ponselmu"

Changmin yang bingung melihat perubahan tiba-tiba Kibum hanya menyerahkan ponselnya begitu saja.

"Wonnie ah, besok temui aku di restoran Heaven jam 7 malam. Aku tidak menerima penolakan dan jangan terlambat. Annyeong"

Changmin hanya memasang wajah heran. Sepertinya bayi yang ada di perut kibum benar-benr bisa merubah sifat asli kibum yang dingin dan cuek.

"Minnie ah, besok temani aku ke Heaven ya"

"Ne, aku akan menemanimu kesana" kata changmin sambil mengelus kepala Kibum pelan.

"Gomawo" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum begitu manis.

HEAVEN CAFÉ….

Kibum sudah menunggu di Heaven café sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 dan belum ada tanda-tanda dari Siwon akan datang. Kibum sudah mulai menekuk wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Changmin, jangan tanyakan dimana magnae satu itu. Dia sedang asyik dengan kekasihnya -makanan-.

Sekitar jam setengah 9, siwon akhirnya datang. Dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah, dia langsung duduk di hadapan Kibum. Siwon tersenyum tipis saat melihat kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seimut ini?" tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri._

"Wonnie ah, kenapa kau begitu lama?"

"Siapa suruh kau memintaku datang tiba-tiba tanpa menanyakan jadwalku terlebih dahulu"

"Bummie 'kan tidak tahu kalau Wonnie ada jadwal hari ini"

"Sudahlah. Ada yang ingin aku bicrakan padamu"

"Aku juga ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"Kau saja duluan" suruhh Siwon pada Kibum.

"Aniy, wonnie saja yang duluann"

"Baiklah. Kita akhiri semuanya. Kita akhiri hubungan bodoh ini. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Yoona dan sajangnim juga sudah merestui hubungan kami…"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Kita putus, Bummie. Carilah seorang wanita yang akan mencintaimu melebihi aku. Aku harus pergi, Yoona menungguku di dalam mobil. Annyeong" kata Siwon yang lalu beranjak pergi tapi genggaman Kibum di pergelangan tangannya membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary, choi siwon" kata Kibum lirih sambil memberikan sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah album foto. "Terima kasih untuk hadiah Annivmu hyung, hadiah yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan sepanjang hidupku. Berbahagialah dengannya, Choi Siwon ssi" kata Kibum lagi sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Siwon.

Siwon terdiam cukup lama di samping Kibum. Hingga suara tangisan Kibum menyadarkannya. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu pergi dari restoran itu.

"Bagaimana oppa? Apa kau sudah mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" tanya Yoona yang memang sudah menunggu didalam mobil Siwon.

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu dan sajangnim. Jadi aku mohon, jangan lagi mengganggu kehidupan Kibum dan karirnya"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintainya oppa"

"Ne, aku memang mencintainya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, asal dia bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari kalian" ujar Siwon yang lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Kibum masih duduk di kursinya dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Changmin yang baru saja datang, heran melihat Kibum sudah menangis seperti itu.

"Waeyo Bummie ah? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?"

"Minnie ah hiks…Dia memutuskanku..hiks dia ingin putus denganku. Eotokhae Minnie ah?"

"Kau tidak memberitahunya tentang kehamilanmu?"

"Aniy hiks… Eotokhae Minnie ah?"

"Sudah, tenanglah nanti kita bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. Kita pulang sekarang ne"

Changmin memapah Kibum keluar dari Café itu. setelah memasangkan seat belt, Changmin mulai menuju ke dorm. Dia sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk datang ke dorm dan ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu, changmin ah?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu. Saat aku mendekatinya, dia sudah seperti itu. ada sesuatu yang ganjal menurutku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau sendiri kan, bagaimana cintanya Siwon hyung ke Kibum. Lagipula hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 3 tahun dan aku yakin Siwon hyung sangat mencintai Kibum. Jadi tidak mungkin, hanya dalam 3 minggu hubungan mereka memburuk seperti ini"

"Kau benar. Apa menurutmu, ini ada hubungannya dengan Lee Sajangnim?"

"Bisa jadi. Tapi untuk apa sajangnim melakukan ini? Bukankah dia sudah menyetujui hubungan Siwon hyung dan kibum?"

"Aniy, di tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan keduanya. Lee sajangnim menolak hubungan mereka, karena sajangnim bilang mereka adalah asset Super Junior. Jika mereka berdua berhubungan, itu akan merusak nama SM ke depannya"

"Jadi maksudmu, mereka menjalaninya diam-diam"

"Ne, mereka menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari management. Hanya kami, kau dan prince manager saja yang tahu"

"Kalau begitu, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan sajangnim"

"Lalu bagaimana? Siwon hyung harus tahu tentang kehamilan Kibum hyung"

"Jangan memberitahunya" satu kalimat dari Kibum yang begitu dingin itu membuat para evil magnae langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu kamar.

Kibum sedang berdiri disana dengan sebuah koper besar yang waktu itu dia bawa untuk menginap di dorm DBSK.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin menginap di apartemenku saja. Aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu. changmin ah, aku pinjam mobil dulu. besok aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Ku mohon"

"Arasseo, bawalah mobilku. Hati-hatilah menyetir dan jangan lupa mengembalikannya besok padaku"

"Ne, aku tidak akan lupa. Kalian berdua jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang kehamilanku, arasseo"

"Ne…"

Kibum langsung menarik kopernya keluar dari dorm DBSK, meninggalkan para magnae yang sedang bingung memikirkan cara agar SIBUM couple kembali berbaikan. Meskipun otak mereka sangat pintar dalam hal-hal seperti ini, tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sajangnim mereka itu kejeniusan mereka seolah-olah lenyap.

Keesokan harinya, Kibum sudah datang pagi-pagi ke dorm DBSK. Dia sarapan bersama member DBSK yang lain, lalu mengajak Changmin untuk mengantarnya ke SM.

"Untuk apa kita ke SM, hyung?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan sajangnim"

"Mengenai apa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti"

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kibum sebentar, lalu kembali focus ke jalanan. Setelah Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya, Kibum langsung keluar tanpa menunggu changmin.

"Bummie ah, tunggu aku" teriak Changmin saat melihat Kibum yang mulai menjauh. Dia segera menutup pintunya dan menyalakan alarmnya, lalu mengejar Kibum yang sepertinya sedang dikejar sesuatu.

"Aish, kemana dia? Kenapa dia begitu cepat?" keluh Changmin saat tidak bisa melihat lagi sosok Kibum. Dia segera masuk kedalam lift dan menuju lantai teratas dari gedung SM.

Changmin mempercepat langkah kakinya dan berhenti di depan kantor sajangnimnya.

"Apa maksudmu, kim ki bum?"

"Aku mohon, sajangnim. Kabulkan permintaanku, aku mohon ijinkan aku vacuum dari super junior selama 4 tahun. Aku ingin…aku ingin meneruskan sekolah actingku di Amerika. Aku mohon sajangnim, ijinkan aku"

"Tapi ini keputusan yang terburu-buru Kibum ah. Kau akan tahu 'kan, seberapa beresikonya karirmu kedepannya jika kau vacuum selama itu?"

"Ne, aku tahu sajangnim. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini. Aku akan membayar semuanya saat aku kembali nanti, jebal"

"Apa member yang lain tahu, tentang keputusan tiba-tibamu ini?"

"Animnida, aku memikirkannya semalam dan aku langsung menemui sajangnim pagi ini"

"Entah apa yang ada difikiranmu, tapi baiklah aku akan mengijinkanmu vacuum. Masalah media, biar managermu yang member penjelasan. Sekarang pergilah dan beritahu membermu yang lain"

"Khamsahamnida sajangnim" kata Kibum yang lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kibum menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Changmin sudha berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahukan, bagaimana resiko kedepannya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku atau mendiskusikannya denganku sebelumnya? Kenapa kim kibum?"

"Aku membutuhkannya Minnie. Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk pergi dari sini dan melupakan Siwon"

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Kau tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Siwon?"

"Aniy, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Aku akan menjadi orang tua tunggal untuknya. Aku mohon Minnie, aku membutuhkan dukunganmu. Jebal"

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke dorm. Kau harus memberitahukan ini pada mereka. Aku akan menyuruh Kyu untuk menyuruh seluruh hyungmu berkumpul dan aku akan menemanimu kesana"

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo, changmin ahjussi"

"Cheonma, Bummie umma"

Dorm super junior…

"Kyu, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul seperti ini?" tanya Kangin.

"Mwolla hyung. changmin yang menyuruhku, dia bilang ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan"

"Awas saja kalau kalian bekerja sama untuk mengerjai kami" kata Kangin yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

Ting tong…. Kyuhyun langsung saja berlari kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu, yang ternyata adalah Kibum dan Changmin. Kibum langsung masuk begitu saja, mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa changmin ah?"

"Lebih baik kau dengar sendiri saja. Kajja"

Kedua magnae itu masuk. Di ruang tengah Kibum sedang berdiri di hadapan para hyungnya, termasuk Siwon yang memandanginya heran.

"Ada apa Kibummie? Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan" kata Leeteuk yang duduk disamping Kangin.

"Ne, memang ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian semua. Aku akan vacuum dari Super Junior selama 4 tahun dan sajangnim sudah menyetujuinya. Aku tahu ini keputusan yang tiba-tiba, tanpa memberitahu atau mendiskusikannya dengan kalian sebelumnya. Tapi aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku akan vacuum dan melanjutkan sekolah actingku di Amerika"

PLAK… Heechul langsung berdiri dan menampar dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hah? 4 tahun kibum? Itu waktu yang lama, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana resikonya bukan?"

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi ini yang terbaik. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti" ucapnya lirih nyaris berbisik dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Heechul hanya bisa membeku melihat dongsaengnya yang jarang menangis itu, menangis seperti ini.

"Besok, pesawatku akan berangkat. Gomawo hyung, sudah menjagaku selama ini. Aku berjanji akan segera kembali dan bergabung dengan kalian lagi. Hanya 4 tahun, kalian bisa menungguku 'kan"

"Selama apapun itu, kami akan menunggumu kembali kesini" kata Leeteuk dengan sangat bijaksana.

"Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawoyo. Aku akan membereskan barang-brangku dulu"

Kibum masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil kopernya yang ada diatas lemari. Dia memasukkan semua barang-baranya termasuk fotonya dan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, Bummie ah? Apa karena masalah kemarin kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Anggap saja begitu Choi Si won ssi…"

"Bummie ah, jangan seperti ini"

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa, Si won ssi. Aku tahu hubungan bodoh kita sudah berakhir dan tidak masalah bagiku. Sebuah hubungan yang bodoh memang harus segera di hentikan bukan"

"Bummie ah…"

Kibum menutup kopernya dan beranjak pergi dari kamar yang penuh dengan memori itu,"Chukkae, atas hubunganmu dan Yoona. Semoga kali ini bukan hubungan bodoh lagi. Annyeong Choi Si won ssi" kata Kibum dingin sambil berjalan keuar dari kamar itu.

"Mianhae bummie ah. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu" ucap siwon lirih

Flashback End….


	3. My love KiBum

Siwon yang tertidur di samping Vyn mulai terusik dari tidurnya saat merasakan tangan Vyn yang ada di genggamannya mulai bergerak.

"Mommy…mommy…" gumam Vyn lirih.

Mungkin karena ikatan batin yang kuat, Kibum mulai terbangun. Dia langsung mendekati ranjang Vyn dan melihat kondisi anaknya itu.

"Mommy…mommy…"

Kibum mengecup kelopak mata Vyn, lalu bibir kecilnya yang berwarna merah itu. seperti sebuah mantra, Vyn mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Sudah bangun, baby?"

"Mommy. Vyn tadi bermimpi, bertemu Choi daddy. Ternyata benar kata mommy, daddy sangat tampan"

"Benarkah? Apa daddy tampan seperti orang yang ada disamping Vyn baby?" tanya Kibum yang membuat Vyn bingung. Vyn mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan melihat daddynya ada di sampingnya.

"Daddy…"

"Ne baby, ini daddy"

"Daddy. Vyn mau peluk daddy"

Siwon memeluk anaknya itu erat, namun lembut. Kibum hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya saat melihat anaknya di peluk daddynya setelah sekian lama.

"Daddy, tidak akan pergi lagi 'kan? Daddy akan terus bersama Vyn dan mommy kan?"

"Ne, daddy akan bersama Vyn dan mommy selamanya. Kita akan tinggal di apartemen kita sendiri"

"Jinjja? Tapi Vyn boleh bermain dengan Kyu jussi dan changmin jussi kan daddy?"

"Ne, tentu saja"

"Apa ada yang memanggil Kyu jussi dan changmin ahjussi?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Jussi…"

"Jussi merindukanmu princess. Lihat, apa yang sudah kyu jussi dan changmin jussi siapkan" kata Changmin. Kyuhyun membuka koper yang dibawanya. Didalamnya ada berbagai perlengkapan, mulai dari psp, beberapa boneka dan sticker.

"Kenapa kalian membawa itu semua kesini hah?" tanya Kibum yang melihat partner in crimenya itu sedang menempelkan beberapa sticker di dinding.

"Kami sudah bertanya pada Uisa dan dia bilang Vyn akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama di rumah sakit, Bummie ah. Aku tahu dia akan mersa bosan jika disini, jadi kami menyiapkan ini semua. Hanya ingin memastikan kalau keponakan kami akan merasa nyaman disini"

"Gomawo, kalian memang Ahjussi terbaik" kata Kibum.

"Anything, for our best brother" kata Kyuhyun.

"Daddy, VYn mau mewarnai saja"

"Arasseo"

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne, ini satu-satunya jalan. Dia membutuhkan daddynya sekarang"

"Keputusan yang baik. Sekarang bantu kami menempelkan semua sticker ini, biarkan Vyn bermain dengan daddynya"

Vyn sedang asyik mewarnai bersama daddynya, sedangkan 3 orang yang terkenal dengan kejahilannya yaitu kibum, kyuhyun dan changmin sedang mendekor kamar Vyn dengan berbagai sticker dan mainan.

Vyn terlihat begitu senang saat Siwon disampingnya dan Kibum menyadari, jika inilah kebahagiaan yang sangat ia inginkan dulu. Vyn yang tertawa merupakan sumber kebahagiaannya.

"Mommy, Vyn mau foto bersama mommy dan daddy. Changmin jussi, bisa fotokan Vyn dengan mommy and daddy?"

"Tentu My Princess. Lebih baik sekarang Vyn bersiap"

Kibum sudah duduk disamping kiri Vyn, sedangkan Siwon di samping kanannya. Keduanya terlihat begitu canggung satu sama lain. Vyn yang mendapat bisikan dari Kyuhyun langsung mengerjakannya.

"Mommy sama daddy cium pipi Vyn ya" kata Vyn yang sukses membuat kibum panic.

"Apakah harus baby? Kenapa tidak gaya yang biasa saja?"

"Aniy, Vyn tidak mau gaya yang biasa. Vyn mau yang luar biasa, karena Vyn mau menunjukkannya pada jussi yang lain"

"Tapi baby…"

"Mommy tidak mau? Mommy tidak sayang Vyn dan daddy lagi?" tanya Vyn dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Okey, sepertinya kita memang harus memberikan tepuk tangan paling keras untuk Vyn. Dia menuruni bakat mommy dan daddynya dalam acting, hingga membuat mommy dan daddynya percaya begitu saja.

"Aniy baby. Arasseo kita berfoto dengan keinginanmu. Jangan menangis, arasseo?" kata Kibum yang akhirnya menyetujuinya begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, foto pertama mommy dan daddy cium pipi Vyn"

Kibum dengan terpaksa mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Vyn, begitu juga dengan Siwon. Wajah Vyn yang kecil, membuat wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Changmin sudah mengambil foto mereka.

"Vyn baby, mundurkan kepalamu" suruh changmin. Vyn memundurkan kepalanya dan berakibat….

Chu…

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Bukannya melepas ciuman mereka, mereka masih saling pandang dan sepertinya roh mereka ditarik kedunia lain. Changmin terus mengambil foto keduanya, sedangkan Vyn dan kyu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hehehehe, mommy sama daddy pasti saling merindukan. Makanya ciumannya tidak dilepas" kata Vyn dengan polosnya membuat keduanya langsung menjauhkan diri.

"Mommy akan keluar membeli makanan sebentar" kata Kibum yang lalu mengambil jaketnya lalu keluar dari ruang rawat.

"Daddy. Daddy tidak ingin menyusul mommy?" tanya Vyn.

"Ne, daddy akan menyusul mommy. Baby sama Kyu jussi dan changmin jussi dulu" kata Siwon yang lalu mengejar Kibum.

Kibum berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Berkali-kali dia mengusapkan lengan jaket yang dipakainya ke bibirnya, berusaha menghapus bekas ciuman Siwon padanya tadi. Bibirnya sudah sangat merah, karena sejak tadi terus digesekkan dengan jaketnya. Sebuah tangan menarik tangan kanan Kibum yang mengarah kearah bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bummie ah?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak ada. Lepaskan tanganku, hyung" kata Kibum dingin, tapi tidak sedingin saat ia pertama kali sampai di Seoul.

"Apakah kau sebenci itu padaku sampai-sampai kau terus berusaha menghapus ciumanku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Cukup sekali hyung dan tidak akan pernah untuk kedua kalinya"

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Alasan kenapa aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita waktu itu"

"Tidak perlu hyung. Terlambat, semua sudah terlambat. Bukankah pada akhirnya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali padamu lagi. Sajangnim sudah menyetujui hubunganmu dan Yoona, begitu juga dengan orangtuamu dan juga ELF"

"Memang sajangnim dan orangtuaku menyetujuinya, begitu juga dengan ELF. Tapi member yang lain tidak pernah menyetujui hubunganku, SIBUM shipper menentang kerass hubungan kami dan juga hatiku yang tidak akan pernah bisa menerima hubungan ini"

"Dibandingkan dengan member yang lain dan juga Sibum shipper, bukankah persetujuan kedua orangtuamu dan sajangnim sudah lebih dari cukup. Selama sajangnim menyetujuinya, bukankah itu berarti semuanya akan mudah dan akan berjalan lancar. Kau memang daddynya Vyn, tapi jangan berharap aku akan meneruskan hubungan bodoh kita. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku harus hidup diantara kesakitan yang kau buat…." Kata Kibum yang lalu menepis tangan Siwon dan berlalu pergi.

Siwon diam terpaku di lorong sepi itu. sebuah kalimat panjang dari Kibum benar-benar berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Kibum memang benar, dialah yang sudah membuat semua masalah dan kesalahan ini. Dia jugalah yang sudah membuat orang yang ia cintai hidup dalam kesakitan seperti ini.

"Mianhae…mianhae bummie ah. Aku akan membayar semua rasa sakitmu dengan cara membahagiakanmu dan putri kita" ucapnya lirih.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu, Vyn ada di rumah sakit dan selama itu pula hubungan siwon dan kibum masih memburuk. Didepan Vyn mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan seperti tidak ada masalah sama sekali, namun dibelakang Vyn keduanya bagaikan dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Mommy, apa daddy tidak ikut menjemput Vyn hari ini?"

"Aniy baby, daddy sedang ada pekerjaan. Tapi Vyn tidak usah khawatir, changmin jussi yang akan menjemput kita"

"Mommy, Vyn ingin menelpon daddy"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kibum mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama Siwon di kontak listnya. Setelah menemukannya dia berusaha menghubunginya, tapi tidak aktif sepertinya Siwon sudah memulai syuttingnya.

"Ponsel daddy tidak aktif Vyn ah. Mungkin daddy sudah mulai syuttingnya"

"Tapi Vyn ingin bicara pada daddy…"

"Tapi daddy sedang kerja baby"

"Hiks…hiks…" Vyn mulai menangis. Kibum memeluk Vyn dan berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu, tapi tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti juga.

"Kenapa dia menangis Bummie ah?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja masuk.

"Dia ingin menelpon daddynya, tapi sepertinya Siwon sudah mulai syutting Mv hari ini"

Changmin mendekati Vyn lalu menggendongnya,"Uljima baby. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat daddy saja. Vyn mau?"

"Jinjja? Jussi mau mengantar Vyn ke tempat daddy?"

"Ne, kita ketempat daddy. Bagaimana?"

"Ne, Vyn mau Jussi"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Bummie ah"

"Ne gwenchana"

Vyn beralih ke gendongan Kibum, sedangkan Changmin membawa peralatan Vyn yang lain.

"Mommy, mianhae. Vyn membuat mommy sedih lagi" katanya sambil memeluk leher Kibum dan meletakkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Kibum.

"Gwenchana baby. Mommy tahu, Vyn pasti merindukan daddy"

"Vyn sayang mommy dan daddy"

"Mommy juga menyayangimu baby"

"Ayo berangkat" kata changmin yang memang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Selama perjalanan Vyn tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Terkadang dia menyanyi dan terkadang dia berceloteh saat ia tinggal di Amerika dulu. changmin menanggapi keponakannya itu dengan baik dan membuat Kibum tersenyum senang, karena ada yang bisa mengatasi kecerewetan aegyanya.

"Ja, Vyn ah kita cari dimana Daddymu" kata Changmin yng langsung mengambil Vyn dari pangkuan Kibum dan membawanya keluar dari mobil.

Kibum hanya mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Mereka sekarang ada di studio syutting mv terbaru Super Junior. Saat memasuki studio terdengar suara music dari lagu terbaru SJ, di set semua member sedang menari dengan menggunakan jas berwarn hitam. Kibum melihat kearah Siwon yang terlihat tampan, kibum sangat menyukai jika Siwon mengenakan kemeja atau jas karna saat ia mengenakan itu auranya benar-benar bersinar.

"Changmin Jussi, lihat daddy tampan sekali"

"Lebih tampan jussi dibandingkan dengan daddymu"

"Jussi jelek, sama jeleknya dengan Kyu Jussi. Hanya daddy saja yang tampan" kaa Vyn sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, daddy tampan. Jangan cemberut lagi dong baby"

"Tapi Jussi harus membelikan Vyn boneka Teddy yang besar ne"

"Ne, apapun untuk my baby. Kajja, kita mendekat ke tempat daddy" kata Changmin saat melihat member yang lain selesai syutting.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Yoona dan Siwon sedang berciuman di samping set. Kibum sangat ingin menghentikan Changmin dan Vyn yang ada di depannya, tapi sepertinya terlambat. Dia sudah mendengar suara Vyn yang memanggil daddynya.

"Daddy…" panggil Vyn tanpa sengaja karna dia melihat daddynya mencium orang lain selain mommynya.

"Baby…" ucap Siwon setelah berhasil melepaskan ciumannya pada Yoona.

"Vyn benci daddy. VYN BENCI DADDY…hiks" pekiknya pada Siwon lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Changmin.

Kibum mendekati Changmin dan mengambil Vyn dari Changmin. Dia menatap tajam kearah Siwon dan Yoona yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, hyung. Tapi aku mohon, jangan dihadapan Vyn"

"Mommy…hiks..Vyn mau pulang, hiks. Vyn tidak mau disini, hiks… ayo pergi mommy"

"Ne, kita pergi sekarang. Changmin ah, kita pulang ke apartemenku saja. Kajja"

Changmin yang tadinya ingin memukul Siwon karna sudah membuat keponakannya menangis langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan menyusul Kibum juga Vyn. Di dalam mobil, changmin bisa mendengar tangis keponakannya yang semakin besar, changmin sangat tidak suka mendengar tangisan keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Baby uljima, ne. nanti Jussi belikan ice cream sama boneka Teddy yang besar"

"Aniy hiks. Vyn mu pulang, hiks"

"Changmin ah" panggil Kyu yang sepertinya menyusulnya keluar.

"Kyu, dia masih menangis. Aku sudah membujuknya tapi dia tidak mau diam. Kibum saja sudah kualahan menenangkannya"

"Baby ah, uljima. Vyn tidak kasihan pada mommy. Lihat, mommy hampir menangis karna Vyn menangis. Vyn tidak sayang pada mommy?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Vyn mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mommynya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae mommy. Vyn tidak akan menangis lagi" ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya dan memeluk Kibum lebih erat.

"Gwenchana baby, mommy hanya tidak bisa mendengar Vyn menangis seperti tadi. Kita pulang sekarang ne"

"Ne mommy"

"Bummie ah, lebih baik kalian tinggal dengan kami saja. Bagaimana? Lagipula kasihan Vyn jika harus berdua saja denganmu, aku takut dia hanya akan teringat dengan kejadian tadi" tawar Changmin sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Apa tidak akan merepotkanmu dan member yang lainnya?"

"Aniy, mereka pasti akan senang jika ada Vyn disana. Aku hanya tidak mau kau semakin tertekan nantinya"

"Vyn baby, changmin jussi mengajak kita tinggal bersamanya. Apakah baby mau?" tanya Kibum pada Vyn.

"Ne, vyn mau. Di tempat changmin jussi 'kan ada banyak mainannya"

"Baiklah, kita pulang"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di gedung apartmen DBSK. Vyn yang sepertinya kelelahan tertidur dalam gendongan Kibum dan membuat changmin membawa semua barang-barang Vyn.

"Hyung, aku pulang" kata Changmin sambil membuka pintu apartmen DBSK. Semua hyungnya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah langsung melihat kearah sang magnae.

"Kibummie ah" ucap Jaejoong.

"Hyungdeul, untuk sementara Vyn dan kibum akan tinggal bersama kita. Bolehkan?"

"Ne, tentu saja boleh" kata Yunho.

"MIanhae, merepotkan kalian hyungdeul"

"Gwenchana Kibum ah. Apa Vyn sedang tidur?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, sepertinya dia kelelahan karna menangis"

"Lebih baik baringkan dulu saja dia, lalu kita makan siang bersama…"

"Gomawo hyung"

Setelah menidurkan Vyn, Changmin dan Kibum bergabung dengan member DBSK yang lain untuk makan siang. Mereka berenam makan dalam suasana yang begitu hangat. Terkadang mereka tertawa lepas setidaknya sedikit melepaskan keresahan hati Kibum.

"Mommy hiks…" suara isakan Vyn terdengar di telinga Kibum. Ternyata Vyn sudah terbangun dan sekarang berdiri di dekat sofa yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Waeyo baby? Kenapa menangis lagi?"

"Vyn merindukan daddy mommy, hiks. Tapi Vyn benci sama daddy, hiksss. Hiks…hhhikss."

"Vyn ingin bertemu daddy?" tanya Kibum lembut sambil mengelus punggung aegy-nya itu.

"Aniy, Vyn tidak mau bertemu daddy lagi. Daddy jahat sama mommy. Vyn benci daddy, hiks…"

"Vyn tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. mungkin tadi daddy tidak sengaja"

"Shirreo, Vyn benci sama daddy. Mommy, kita kembali ke Amerika saja ne…"

"Tidak bisa baby, mommy sudah harus mulai bekerja dengan Jussi di super junior termasuk daddy. Bukankah dulu Vyn sangat ingin tinggal di Korea"

"Andwae, mommy tidak boleh bertemu dengan daddy. Mommy tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan daddy"

"Tapi Baby…"

"Aniy, Vyn tidak mau daddy membuat mommy menangis. Vyn sayang sama mommy, hiks"

"Nado baby"

"Aku mohon, bantu aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat Vyn menangis setiap hari" kata Kibum pada changmin dan kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka ada di café yang tak jauh dari kantor SM.

Ini sudah lebih dari 4 hari semenjak Vyn menolak bertemu dengan Siwon. Vyn selalu menangis setiap hari. Siwon juga selalu mendatangi dorm DBSK, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengan Vyn.

"Aku juga bingung hyung. kau tahu sendiri kan, seberapa keras kepalanya Vyn. Dia itu sama denganmu dalam hal keras kepala dan dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Siwon hyung dalam hal ke-posessive-annya padamu. Satu-satunya cara adalah memaksa Vyn untuk bertemu dengan Siwon hyung" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Iya, lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Besok adalah hari dimana akan diadakannya conference pers untuk memberitahukan kembalinya kau ke Super Junior dan itu juga hari launching mv baru kita. Ajak Vyn dan biarkan siwon hyung berbicara padanya besok" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau masalah membawanya besok, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan merayunya unntuk ikut" kata Changmin.

"Kalian benar-benar partner in crime ku"

"Selamanya kita akan jadi partner in crime" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mommy. Mommy mau kemana?" tanya VYn yang baru saja bangun saat melihat mommynya menyiapkan jas.

"Hari ini ada acara dengan Super Junior jussi"

"Berarti mommy akan bertemu daddy?"

"Ne baby"

"Tidak boleh, mommy tidak boleh pergi. Mommy disini saja sama Vyn"

"TIdak bisa baby, ini adalah hari penting. Jadi mau tidak mau mommy harus datang baby"

"Tapi mommy…"

"Bagaimana kalau Vyn ikut saja dengan mommy?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja masuk.

"Maksud jussi?"

"Ne, Vyn ikut ke acaranya mommy biar daddy tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan mommy"

"Apa boleh mommy?" tanya Vyn.

"Ne, tentu saja. Lagipula disana juga ada Kyu jussi"

"Ya sudah, Vyn ikut mommy. Vyn tidak mau daddy dekat-dekat mommy"

"Lebih baik Vyn mandi, airnya sudah mommy siapkan"

"Ne mommy" kata Vyn yang lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kibum dan Changmin yang saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan ke gedung SM, karena disanalah konferensi pers itu dilaksanakan. Sudah ada begitu banyak wartawan yang datang, mereka datang agar tidak ketinggalan sebuah moment berharga. Kembalinya Super Junior dalam 13 member.

"Baby disini dulu bersama Changmin jussi, ne. mommy sudah harus ke panggung" kata Kibum yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Vyn.

Selama konferensi pers, Kibum hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bukan karena ia gugup, tapi karna seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Orang itu adalah Siwon. Siwon duduk tepat di samping Kibum dan sejak awal konferensi per situ, siwon terus menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua" kata Siwon yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon.

"Aku dan Yoona sudah berpisah, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Kami berpacaran itu pun karna suruhan dari Lee Sajangnim. Aku sudah mencintai seseorang semenjak debut kami. Dia adalah Kim Ki Bum, aku dan dia sudah bersama selama 3 tahun dan kami juga sudah bertunangan. Tapi karna Lee sajangnim memyuruhku bersama Yoona, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kibum hanya untuk melindungi karirnya saja. Dan kami sudah memiliki putri kecil bernama Choi Vyn Da, malaikatku. Khamsahamnida" ujar Siwon yang lalu berdiri sambil menarik kibum diikuti member yang lain, meninggalkan para wartawan yang sepertinya masih shock dengan pengakuan Siwon tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Mengakui semuanya dan menyelesaikan semua maslaah kita selama ini"

"Kau bodoh hyung. apa kau tidak tahu, dengan kau mengaku seperti itu karirmu akan hancur"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak membutuhkan karir jika harus mempertaruhkan kebahagiaanku, aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan membesarkan Vyn bersama-sama. Apa aku salah, bummie ah?"

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini hyung. Hyung tahu 'kan kalau acara tadi ditayangkan secara Live. Bukan hanya sajangnim yang melihatnya, tapi orangtuamu dan juga ELF mellihatnya hyung. aku tidak peduli jika harus karirku yang berakhir, aku hanya tidak ingin karirmu yang berakhir dengan cara bodoh seperti ini. Sekarang kita ke depan dan menemui para wartawan lagi dan mengatakan kalau semua ini hanya sandiwara. Kita harus…..mmph"

Siwon membungkam bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya. Semua member yang masih berdiri disana hanya tersenyum melihat couple yang masih mencintai ini. Siwon hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kibum tanpa melumatnya sama sekali, tapi ciuman itu mampu membuat Kibum menangis dan menyadari seberapa besar cinta Siwon padanya.

"Mianhae…" ucap Siwon dengan lirih. Siwon menyatukan dahi mereka dan menghapus air mata Kibum. "Tetaplah disampingku, kita hadapi ini bersama. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu dan Vyn untuk kedua kalinya, hanya sekali aku melakukan hal bodoh itu. aku tidak mau melepaskanmu dan Vyn lagi"

"Ne hyung…" kata Kibum sambil memeluk Siwon erat.

"Mommy…daddy…" panggil Vyn yang ada di gendongan Changmin, yang membuat kibum dan siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kesini baby…" kata Kibum.

"Daddy, mianhae" kata Vyn sambil memeluk Siwon.

"Ne Gwenchana, baby"

"Siwon ah dan Kibum ah, kalian di panggil keruangan sajangnim sekarang" kata sang manager.

"Ne hyung. vyn sama jussi yang lain ne, mommy sama daddy pergi dulu" kata Siwon.

"Vyn ikut daddy sama mommy"

"Tidak bisa baby. Baby sama changmin jussi saja ne" bujuk kibum yang akhirnya disetujui Vyn.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dan membawanya keruangan sajangnim mereka. Kibum semakin mengeratkan kembali genggamannya pada Siwon saat mereka sudah ada didepan ruangan CEO mereka.

"Permisi sajangnim" kata Siwon sambil masuk kedalam ruangan yang seperti neraka itu.

"APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN CHOI SIWON?"

"Mianhamnida sajangnim"

"Kita akan melakukan konferensi pers lagi untuk meluruskan semuanya. Kau harus meyakinkan mereka kalau ucapanmu tadi hanya sebuah kebohongan saja"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sajangnim. Aku tidak ingin kehidupanku diatur lagi olehmu. Aku memiliki keluarga sekarang, seorang putri yang harus aku jaga dan aku besarkan bersama Kibum"

"Hentikan omong kosong ini Choi Si Won ssi. Apa kau tidak memikirkan membermu yang lain? Karir mereka ada ditangan kalian berdua. Akan sangat berdampak bagi karir mereka jika kalian melakukan hal seperti ini"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kibum dan putri kami sajangnim. Mereka hidupku dan jika Anda memaksaku untuk meninggallkan mereka, itu sama saja anda membunuh saya secara perlahan"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Konferensi pers akan dilakukan 1 jam lagi. Bersiaplah dan katakan kalau semua ini bohong, jika tidak kalian akan lihat akibatnya nanti. Keluar"

Siwon dan kibum keluar dari ruangan itu. Diluar member Super Junior sudah berdiri dengan Vyn yang ada digendongan Changmin.

"Jangan dengarkan sajangnim. Lakukan apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan kalian. Kalian sudah banyak berkorban pada kami, sekarang saatnya kami yang berkorban dan melindungi kalian" kata Leeteuk.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap keduanya bersama-sama.

"Choi Siwon" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Appanya.

"Appa…umma"

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" tanya sang appa yang terlihat marah.

"Mianhae appa, sudah mengecewakan appa dan umma. Siwon mencintai kibum, kami sudah bersama 3 tahun lalu sajangnim memaksa siwon untuk berpacaran dengan Yoona. Kami juga sudah memiliki seorang putri, appa"

"Seorang putri?" tanya Umma Siwon setengah tidak percaya.

"Ne umma, putri kandungku dan Kibum. Vyn ah, kemari baby" panggil Siwon. Vyn turun dari gendongan changmin dan berlari kearah Siwon dan Kibum.

"Baby, perkenalkan dirimu pada Halmeoni dan haraboji choi" suruh Siwon.

"Ne daddy. Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Vyn Da imnida choi meoni-choi beoji"

"Ya Tuhan, cucu kita yeobo. Kemari sayang, peluk Meoni" kata Mrs. Choi pada Vyn. Vyn memandang kearah daddy dan mommynya, lalu Siwon mengangguk dan Vyn berlari kearah Halmeoninya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, betapa cantiknya cucu Halmeoni. Berapa umurmu sayang?" tanya Mrs. Choi

"Umur Vyn 5 tahun meoni. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan mommy, Meoni sangat baik dan cantik…"

"Benarkah? Yeobo kau tidak ingin memeluknya?" tanya Mrs. Choi pada suaminya yang menatap kosong kearah keduanya.

"Choi Beoji ternyata tampan, sama seperti Daddy. Tapi masih lebih tampan daddy" ucapnya polos yang membuat Mr. Choi tersenyum dan menggendong cucunya itu.

"Choi beoji lebih tampan dibandingkan daddymu itu. Vyn mau tinggal bersama Beoji dan Meoni?"

"Shirro, Vyn mau tinggal sama daddy and Mommy"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama, beoji, meoni, daddy, mommy, Vyn sama Jiwon jumma?"

"Ne, Vyn mau Beoji…"

"Siwon ah, kalian tinggal saja dengan appa dan umma. Masalah kalian dengan management dan wartawan biar appa yang mengatasinya. lalu hubunganmu dengan Yoona, biar appa yang urus sekalian. Appa tidak mau ada yang mengusik cucu appa"

"Gomawo appa" ucap Siwon.

"Dan kalian harus secepatnya menikah, arasseo"

"Ne appa, kami akan menikah secepatnya" kata Siwon yang membuat pipi Kibum memerah.

"Kalian menikah di Canada saja, sekalian kita berlibur. Keluarga kita, keluarga Kibum dan member Super Junior yang lain" kata sang appa.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah Kibum. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke kibum, lalu mencium namja manis itu. membuat semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum bahagia termasuk Vyn yang ada di gendongan Beojinya.

_"Sirius star, ggomawo. Sudah menyatukan mommy dan daddy. Gomawoyo, sudah membuat mommy tersenyum lagi dan itu berarti mommy tidak akan menangis lagi setiap malam. Vyn punya satu keinginan lagi… Vyn ingin punya Dongsaeng. Sirius star, kabulkan permintaan Vyn ne. Kalau Vyn punya dongsaeng, Vyn akan memberikan coklat pada Sirius star ne, hehehehe…"_

_Untuk yang tanya kenapa disini umur Vyn disebutkan 5 tahun, sedangkan Kibum vacum dari SJ 4 tahun. Jadi gini, umur di korea itu beda dengan umur internasional. Disini umur korea Vyn 5 tahun, tapi sebetulnya umur Vyn itu 4 tahun..._

_Thank's for all review, sorry can't reply it but believe me i read it. Keep review to my another story. Gomawoyo *bow 90 derajat*_


End file.
